


To Fight Monsters, We Created Monsters

by spacedbabaylan



Category: Cloverfield (2008), Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Godzilla: The Series, Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adult Fear, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Baby Kaiju, Found Family, Godzilla and Serizawa are fathers to a very prickly kaiju, Godzilla is a confused dad and Serizawa is there to save his sorry ass, Kaiju experimentation, Kong is tired of his son's fascination with humans, Love in all it's forms, MUTO is that one scary friend who is actually nice, Madison and baby kaijus!, Mention of Anguirus, Mothra is dead, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Fear, Rating will change, Scylla is wine aunt, The Kaiju are gods and the new Pantheon, don't worry she gets better as always, hypercompetent toddler, immoral science happens, some adopted human parents, the Kaiju have a lot of kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: “Love live the Queen”The Titans are gods, who can take the form of humans to blend in. When one of their own is murdered, and another taken while in sanctuary, the Titans gather. Monarch and a few like-minded humans are forced to investigate what happened, lest the Titans decide they are fed up with humanity, and destroy everything. And Madison Russel will learn hard lessons about family (Will include a lot of Kaiju not typically in the series)Chapter 3- The Titans finally arrive one by one. Families are reunited, The Titan children could take the threat more seriously. They discover that the situation is much direr than they initially thought with two of their own attempting a rescue mission.(All the important Kaiju to the fic are here including a certain well-known Turtle Daei Kaiju and a few unexpected guests)
Relationships: Gamera & Godzilla, Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Madison Russell, Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Serizawa Ishiro, Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse)/King Ghidorah/Mothra/Rodan, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Godzilla/Serizawa Ishiro, King Ghidorah/Rodan (Kaiju), Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos & Zilla Jr. | Godzilla Junior
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the franchises that will appear in this fic but I definitely did the writing. 
> 
> This is me indulging myself in writing more found family stories.

There were three significant things that happened when Mothra, All-Mother, and Queen of the Monsters, was killed.   
  
The sound of a gunshot filled and echoed the chamber they were in. Mothra, who took the shape of a human avatar, eyes wide at the betrayal, could only touch her pierced heart in horror. The screams of her children, grandchildren, and her followers were muted as she can only focus on the scientist holding the gun. On their other hand, they held a strange recording device. They looked down at her, smiled, and said simply;   
  
“Love live the Queen”   
  
Mothra, crumpled to the floor, screeched in distress and began her transformation.   
  
Across waters, in lands unknown, deep in the forests, in the depths of the ocean, Mothra’s anguished cry was heard. Not by normal humans, they were not connected to her after all and they have not been for a long time, but by those she considered her kin.    
  
The Titans began to stir and listened to her call.    
  
On Infant Island, Madison Russell runs, runs, runs, carrying a baby in her arms, away from the carnage and horror she witnessed.    
  
\----   
  
**_December 1989, Serizawa Residence_ **

There was an insistent knocking on the front door. Ishiro Serizawa sighed as he opened it, _“My friend, whoever you are, I do not appreciate the noise-”_   
  
Ishiro stared as he came face to face with a man who looked to be the spitting image of him. In his arms, was a fussy baby. The man looked lost.   
  
“ _I-_ ,” he started. He shook his head, “ _I did not know where else to ask for help”._ The baby began to angrily cry. _  
__  
_ Ishiro blinked, and then hospitality kicked in. “ _Please, come in and sit down”._ _  
__  
_ Ishiro led his look-alike to a sofa to sit. The man is too pre-occupied with the now wailing baby to notice.   
  


Ishiro put a kettle on to make tea, and after a bit of consideration, he grabbed a can of condensed milk, opened it, diluted it with a bit of warm water, then put it in a milk pourer.   
  
He comes back to the living room to the sight of his look-alike so confused as the wailing baby had begun to kick at his chest.    
  
Ishiro placed the tray in front of his guest and then said, _ “Here, let me hold the child, drink the tea” _

The man looked at him confused, then relented.  _ “Careful with her, please”.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Ishiro nodded then looked down. The baby had stopped crying. She was staring at him suspiciously, then at the look-alike, then at him again. Ishiro picked up the milk pourer and waggled the nozzle closer to her mouth.    
  
“ _ Your father told me, many years ago, to reach out to you if I am in trouble,”  _ said his look-alike. He looked down at his hands, then at the baby. “ _ I do not know how to take care of a child, especially if they are human _ ”   
  


The baby had grabbed Ishiro’s hand and began to suckle on the nozzle of the pitcher to get at the milk but Ishiro had grabbed the handle and was holding it firmly so she does not spill any on herself. Then the stranger’s last words struck him.    
  
“ _ Who are you? Why do we look alike? _ ”    
  
The stranger tilted his head. “ _ Do you not know, my friend? Look into my eyes _ ”   
  
Ishiro obliged and frowned. The man may have his face but the color of his sclera was amber and his pupils were slitted. The stranger pointed to a board with newspaper clippings blaring out, “ **_GOJIRA DEFEATS NEWCOMER BIOLLANTE IN A CLOSE CALL. THE TWO ONCE AGAIN DISAPPEARING MYSTERIOUSLY_ ** ” and  **_“BIOENGINEERING AND SPLICING GONE WRONG! HAS SCIENCE GONE TOO FAR?_ ** ”. Ishiro blinked. Then looked down at the baby. The baby was teething at the milk jug with sharp teeth and her eyes were the same amber with slits like the stranger.    
  
Ishiro sat down in shock. (He was careful not to jostle the baby)   
  
“ _ We have met many times _ ,” the stranger chuckled at Ishiro’s reaction. “ _ Your father and his group know about how my kind can take the forms of humans. I am actually taking the form of your father when he was your age” _ _  
_ _  
_ The baby is trying to bite the nozzle of the milk jug off but she just doesn’t have the strength. Ishiro wondered how long it would take her to remember. Now that he thinks about it, the stranger DOES look more like his father than him.    
  


He wanted to ask this man so many questions. But the question he settled on was,  _ “So...does this little lady have a proper name?” _ _  
_ _  
_ The man looked down sheepishly. The baby decided the nozzle and Ishiro were not enemies and she went back to glaring at her father.    
  
“ _ I was hoping you can help me with that...and with keeping her safe” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ \--- _

**_May 2019, Monarch Base_ **

There was an insistent knocking on his office door. Ishiro sighed, bent over his work tracking titan movements, “Doctor Chen, I wish to be left alone, please”.  
  
Dr. Ilene Chen ignored him, put her head through the door, and said, “There is a stranger that looks like you in the holding bay. He won’t tell us anything other than demanding to meet you”.  
  
Ishiro stood up and briskly walked past Ilene. She pursed her lips in a tight line and followed him. “I did not know you had a brother”  
  
“He is not my brother,” Ishiro said to her amused, “but he is family”  
  
They stop and open the door to the holding bay, ignoring the protests of some of the soldiers and Rick.   
  
The stranger looked up as they entered. He looked furious and had been crying. Ishiro grabbed a chair and sat down across him, “ _What happened? I thought you were laying low?”_ _  
__  
_ The man shook his head and tug at his hair. “ _Did-did you not feel it?”_ _  
__  
_ Ishiro sighed, and shook his head, “ _Felt what?_ _I am not like you”._ He _,_ to the surprise of a lot of people _,_ took the man’s shaking hands and smiled fondly at the stranger, “ _You must remember that I am human”_ _  
__  
_ The stranger shook his head, as he squeezed Ishiro’s hands, “ _I heard Mothra scream for help. Something bad happened on Infant Island. Mothra was murdered. The Others are not happy, **T**_ ** _hey_** _are gathering”._ He looked back at Ishiro, pained. Ishiro felt his blood go cold.   
  
“ _Ishiro, the murderers took Rose. They took our daughter”._ __  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Titan from New York prepares to answer the call and A certain Titan from Skull Island arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic! it's so cool to see people give this a chance. You're definitely free to comment!

**_New York, 2019_ **

Doctor Niko “Nick” Totopolous woke up to the banging on his door on a Saturday morning.  
  
“I’m up! I’m up!” Nick groaned. “Jesus Christ, I have a hangover from yesterday’s victory party, pipe down-”

Nick opened the door to a young man that looked the spitting image of Nick when he was younger. Granted, this one is taller, with darker hair, and amber eyes that glowed. Nick frowned and said, “Thanks for the wake-up call, Junior. I really appreciate it”.  
  
Niko Jr. was the moniker Nick and H.E.A.T gave the young Titan. He grinned at his father. “You’ll live, dad. Serves you right for drinking at your age”. Nick rolled his eyes, “Harhar, make fun of me young whippersnapper. I can still bench press you”. The Titan just rolled his eyes.  
  
Nick followed his son as he began to open wardrobes and closets and began to pack Nick’s clothes.  
  
“Uh…Son? Why are you packing my stuff? Where are we going?”  
  
Junior winced. “You know when you and Uncle Mendel and Aunt Elsie were asking me about visiting Infant Island again?”  
  
Nick’s eyes bugged out, “Holy Sh---we’re allowed to visit Mothra? For _real_ this time?”  
  


Junior pulled out two sweaters, contemplated which one to pick, replied, “It’s... _complicated_ Dad. She called for help. The other Titans will be there so I want you to make a good impression when you meet them”. 

Junior frowned at a shirt of his dad that had large bold font, “ **Did you know that worm population has doubled in the past 80 years to due to the rising temperatures?** They call it _ **G**_ ** _lobal Worming_ ** ”. He rolled his eyes and chucked it over a chair. His dad picked it up and placed it in the suitcase. Junior does not notice this.  
  
“We already have met some of the Titans”  
  
Junior shook his head, “You met their kids. And some of those aren’t considered Titans until the All-Mother says so”. He closed the suitcase and turned back to his father. “Some of them aren’t even sentient enough to manifest a human form, so…”  
  
“Is that why you always insist that Titans deal with Titans? Humans have to stay out of it? Something like how different countries have different laws”  
  
“Yeah,” Junior replied hesitantly. He took his father’s hands and said slowly, “Dad, it is very important to have you there. And Mom and Aunties Elsie and Monique and Uncle Mendel and Tio Randy. But most importantly you. The Titans have to understand you are my _Family_. And since Mothra has declared me a Titan and her kin, that means you are her family as well, therefore under her protection. This is REALLY important, ok?”

  
Nick felt gratitude and love wash over him. Twenty plus years of ups and downs of taking care of this humongous mutant iguana and teaching him the ways of the world, while being taught the mysteries and laws of the Titans back.  
  
So caught up was he with nostalgia that he almost does not pick up what Junior says next, “You have to be there to help me convince the other Titans to not harm humans. Mothra sent out a death cry, Dad. Queen Mothra, is the All-Mother, she’s the protector of the Earth so the Titans are pissed that someone got close enough to harm her while she’s vulnerable. They’re very angry and when Titans get mad, they get even”  
  
\---

**_The shores of Infant Island_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** A man steps out on the dock of the village blanketed by mists on the island. A hidden village that had humans in a symbiotic relationship with Titans was quite a cliche for people like them.  
  
But he understands. Queen Mothra’s love is all-encompassing, and she loved humans, troublesome beings as they are. Infant Island’s village is hidden and the villagers were spiritually inclined but its people are much more technologically advanced than what it seemed on the surface.  
  


One of said humans walked towards him. “Welcome to Infant Island, my Lord Kong. You are the first to heed the call of the All-Mother”  
  
She looked different from the usual natives but it had been more than half a century since he has visited Infant Island. Things must have changed. She must be one of Mothra’s Shobijin. Strange...Usually, there were two of them.  
  
As if sensing his question, the guide bowed and replied, “I am Dr. Ling Chen. My twin sister is not with us right now”. 

Kong nodded, “I understand. Is the Queen regenerating?”.  
  
Ling nodded her head and handed the Titan a report, “She has sustained heavy injuries, the group that attacked knew about her avatar and before running away they had tried to find her egg” 

Kong crushed the report in his hand. “How can you let this happen!?,” he snarled. Ling picked up the report nonchalantly, “I was guarding the Mother’s egg. My Lord Kong, these strangers came, took over our village, and took our children. The All-Mother had no choice but to allow them to come closer to negotiate”. She sounded angry. Then she produced another report from nowhere and handed it to him. “They had no idea about how exactly the Queen regenerates or the whereabouts of her egg. If they had they would have taken it too”.  
  


Kong grit his teeth and stared at the new report. Then he processed Ling’s word. “Who did they take?”  
  
Ling began to walk towards the village. “Titanus Biollante,” she replied.  
  
Kong frowned. The half human-child of the King and one of the Titans born recently. He has met her once when she traveled around, and Kiko really liked her, although she was quite aloof.  
  
 _Kiko._

He turned to see his son has wandered off _again_.

“Kiko! Where did you go!?”

Kong’s son was on the beach in his Titan form, much smaller than his father’s. His albino fur almost camouflaging with the white sand beach. The young Titan turned and waved to his father. The Titan gestured and began to sign.  
  
“ _Dad! I found a girl! She’s hurt, and she’s holding a baby like us!_ ”  
  
He moved aside and pointed at a young human girl, curled protectively over a toddler. The girl was breathing heavily, the toddler turned to face Kong and Ling, he had amber eyes.  
  
“Little one!!! You’re safe!” gasped Ling. She tried reaching out to the baby but the child huffed and then threw his arms over the unconscious girl and grunted. Look’s like he wanted to protect her.  
  
Ling frowned. “This girl was with the strangers-”  
  
The little Titan shook his head and huffed.  
  
“She saved you?”  
  
The little one nodded. 

Kong turned to the Shobijin and ordered, “I believe the boy. Her wounds look terrible. Look at her feet. Let’s bring her in. She would be able to tell us everything about the group that did this”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pun isn't mine. I have an allergy to puns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans finally arrive one by one. Families are reunited, The Titan children could take the threat more seriously. They discover that the situation is much direr than they initially thought with two of their own attempting a rescue mission. 
> 
> (All the important Kaiju to the fic are here including a certain well-known Turtle Daei Kaiju)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of fusion in this fic. there will be characters who will share the same purposes and plot as other characters who I just....decided to smoosh together. so Thank you for your patience. Also, this is a LONG chapter.

In an undisclosed location, _Titanus Biollante_ , or Rose for short, sat quietly in her cell. Were she any younger, she would have started attacking and caused a ruckus. But one of her fathers, Ishiro Serizawa, had always taught her that patience netted results and observation is key to gathering information. Besides, it was not like she was in a dingy cell. Her prison was strangely comfortable, and that’s suspicious already.  
  
She straightened her back and rolled her shoulders, feeling bones pop. _Human_ bones. She was human at the moment and in this form, she has none of the strength, speed, and ferocity of her Titan form. But she has all of her wits about her.  
  
It is rare that Titans retain full sentience and control when they are in their actual forms. Only the Alphas that have lived for as long as Mother Earth herself were allowed such blessings. She supposes that is the world’s way of keeping things fair. Humans live shorter, more fulfilling lives with purpose, while Titans find theirs and mature as the decades roll by.  
  


 _But I’m not a normal Titan._ Rose sighed. She touched the anklet that monitored her vitals around her foot. _I mature faster because I am human too. I am much more aware of my surroundings when I am a Titan._ She frowned. But surely, the people that took her knew of this fact as they had also attempted to take the Little One.  
  
She grit her teeth. Did the Little One and that human girl successfully escape? She can only hope they did. 

Rose heard a commotion and looked up when she saw a human guard fly past her cell. Two almost identical figures step up to the door. One was a lanky, angry, young man, that was wearing all leather in black and red, and had sulfur-orange eyes. The other was dressed much more sharply in a pinstripe vest, in blues and gold, had a serene smile, but had red eyes.  
  
The Mothra brothers. Rose massaged her temples. She was fond of them but these two _idiots_ will ruin things for her.

Titanus Mosura Leo smiled at her, “Rose...thank Gaia, you’re alright!’. Titanus Mosura Battra snorted, “Rosie. What the _fuck_ are you doing? You can get out of those chains easily, right?”  
  
Rose was a Titan of few words, but with _these two_ , things needed precise wording. “Get lost. I’m investigating something”  
  
The twins looked thunderstruck, “Rose!” “Rosie!!!”  
  
Rose put up a finger, “Go back, check if the Queen Mother and Little One are alright. I will be fine”  
  
Battra snarled, “But these humans would hurt you!”. Leo frowned and put up a hesitant hand, “Surely they won’t?”  
  
Rose shook her head and folded her arms. “These humans are dangerous. They most _certainly_ will try”  
  
Battra started fiddling with the number pad on the door. “All humans are the same. They’re pests that need to be eradicated for the sins they committed to the Earth”. Leo looked troubled by this. “Brother, you don’t _mean_ that,” he chided.  
  
Rose narrowed her eyes, “Bats. **_I_ ** am human. My father, Serizawa, and the Shobijin are human. The people you and Leo and the Queen Mother protect in the village of Infant Island are human. You cannot judge people and put them in this simple box. That’s how we get black and white ideology. That’s how we get extremists. You two _know_ this”.  
  
Battra muttered as he continued fiddling with the number pad and Leo rubbed the space between his brother’s back.  
  
“Indeed, Miss Serizawa. How very astute of you”  
  


The three of them whirled to face the speaker. An older gentleman surrounded by soldiers had his arms crossed behind him. The soldiers had guns pointed towards Battra and Leo.  
  
“Now, Masters Leo and Battra. Shall you cooperate with us, or shall we do this the hard way?”  
  
The brothers had a split second before both of them powered up. Battra charged at the intruders with flaming fists, while Leo aimed a lightning charge at them. The soldiers formed a shield to protect the man and deflected their attacks as he calmly walked over to Rose’s cell.  
  
Battra growled and weaved through the soldiers to attack the man. He put up a gauntlet covered hand and grabbed Battra’s flaming fist. Then he threw the wide-eyed titan back to his brother.  
  
“You promised that no more harm comes to my family,” Rose hissed.  
  
The man looked at her then smiled. “I did. But I have the right to defend myself. The bullets won’t hurt Titans in the slightest, seeing as they’re made of rubber. My soldiers are trained to incapacitate over killing”  
  
Rose glared at him. “And the Queen Mother? You killed her”  
  


The man’s eyebrows rose. “Did I? We both know the Queen cannot die”. Battra screamed as a soldier tasered him. Leo dodged the taser and suddenly flashed forward.  
  
“Huh, interesting. He almost looked like he teleported. That’s enhanced speed, am I right? Almost like his golden father, yes?” the man said conversationally. Rose grit her teeth. He knows about their parentage too. Who IS he? The man once again put up his gauntlet hand and then tossed Leo backward.  
  
“Former MI6. I can do this all day”  
  
“Stop this. What exactly do you want?”.  
  
He gave her a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk. “Believe it or not, Miss Serizawa. I want exactly what Master Battra wants”. He then grabbed said Titan, who was once again trying to sneak toward him, and flung Battra toward Leo.  
  
“I tire of this charade. I only really need Miss Serizawa and Master Battra for my plans but having Master Leo here would be a great boon,” the man gestured to the soldiers and they all put on gas masks. Rose banged a fist to the door of her cell.  
  
“NO!” she shouted as sleeping gas filled the room. The two Mothra brothers screeched but found their movements beginning to falter. Rose held on, being much more used to unnatural chemicals than the two but even she began to fall asleep.  
  
“Who are you?” she managed to grit out as she slumped downward. She saw the boys limp on the floor and her heart ached. _Stupid, heroic, dumbasses. Always trying to help her, and now they’re hurt._  
  
The man entered her cell and helped her to her bed. “My name is Alan Jonah, Miss. And I intend to help Titans take back what is theirs”.  
  
\----

**_Infant Island:_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** The Titans arrive one by one on the shores of the village in a steady stream and Dr. Ling was there to welcome them.  
  
A long limbed creature with tentacles rose from the sea, followed by a sea serpent...and a little one attached to his flank.  
  
Another great tentacled creature emerged and dragged itself towards the dock.  
  


The first three sea creatures changed and shifted to human forms.  
  
The first tentacled creature turned into a very sophisticated older woman in a gorgeous low cut backless dress. She greeted the other tentacled creature that turned into a human. Much darker skinned, and very annoyed, fixing his materialized suit.  
  
“Timingila, darling! It’s been ages,” she kissed both his cheeks in fond greeting.  
  
“Scylla,” he acquiesced. “The humans call me Kraken now. I personally don’t care”. He fixed the lapels of his cuff and he is as sharply dressed as the other ocean Titan.

“Kraken. It’s not so bad! You should hear what they call my son and his daughter! Come here, you two! Say hello to family!”  
  
The sea serpent bowed low. “Uncle, it has been a while”.  
  
Kraken nodded. “Manda, I see you’ve grown exponentially”. He turned to see the little girl hiding behind her father. The Kraken’s red eyes softened and he smiled at the little Titan. “And this is your daughter, I presume?”  
  
Manda smiled, and wrapped his arm around the girl. “The light of my life. The Queen Mother blessed me to be able to conceive and hatch her. Nessie, give your greetings”.  
  
The little Titan peeked out, and squeaked out, “Hullo. It’s nice to meet you, Mister...”.  
  
Something painful crossed Kraken’s face. Then he smiled at her. “I give my greetings to you, little Titan. And blessed be the line of Scylla for it is still going strong”.  
  
“Oh darling,” said Scylla quietly. “We don’t know if---your children could still be alive. Don’t lose hope”. Kraken looked away, unsure of what to answer.  
  
Dr. Ling cleared her throat, “My Lords, shall we make our way to the meeting hall?”. The water Titans agreed. Dr. Ling turned and jumped. There was a very stringy looking woman looming behind her, with red sunken eyes. She had a tan complexion and unruly black hair but there was a beauty in her unkempt look.  
  
“ _Mabuhay_ …” she muttered. When there was no response, she tried again, “Kamusta...po?”.  
  
“Ah, hello. You’re one of...ah the last of the MUTOs…My Lord, what do we call you?” Dr. Ling tried.  
  
The MUTO slowly closed one eye, then the other.  
  


Manda tilted his head and huffed, “I think this one is a bit slow”. Scylla scoffed and walked toward the lanky Titan, “Nonsense, son. She just needs to get her bearings! Right, missy? You were acknowledged as a Titan recently, yes?”. She patted the MUTO’s shoulder.  
  
The MUTO winced, then she stared at the other Titans. She looked like she remembered something. “My greetings to the other Titans. May your lines be blessed and descendants be many”, she said awkwardly. The other Titans didn’t know how to react.  
  
Dr. Ling sighed. “Right this way, please?”.  
  
\---  
  


“Kong, dearest! How are you?” greeted Scylla as she walked toward him in an opulent lobby. Kong put down his book and stood. He smiled at the Greek Titan. “Blessed Be, Sister. I am better, now that you’re here”.  
  
She laughed, “Oh you charmer!”  
  
Kong sighed, “I’m not kidding. Maybe you’ll get through the bird brain over there. Sometimes I wonder why the Queen chose him as one of her mates”. He pointed at a dark skinned man with sulfur yellow eyes, all in leather standing protectively in front of a massive but young looking titan. The man looked ready to throw hands at an East Asian Titan there. There was a young woman sitting behind him, looking bored at his antics and was on her phone.  
  
Kong then turned to the others that came with Scylla and bowed low. “Blessed Be, Brothers and Sisters, and welcome”  
  
Scylla grabbed a bottle of wine and latched on to the last MUTO. “Excuse me while I try to stop an international incident, and teach this young Titan how to party”. The MUTO looked like she wanted to run away but was dragged along by the older Titan.  
  
Kong sighed and patted an anxious looking Manda. “Let your mother work her magic. Other than you and your mother, the Europa Titans haven’t given a response yet. To be honest, I did not expect Pulgasari to be here. I didn’t expect him to even _have_ a daughter. Can you imagine?,” he chuckled. He looked at Nessie, strongly glued to her father’s side and terrified. He put a hand over his heart and bowed. “Blessed be, Little Titan. This is not the first time we’re meeting, yes?”  
  
She timidly nodded. Manda squeezed her shoulders. “Why don’t you look for Kiko. You remember him, yes? Where is he, Uncle Kong?”  
  
Kong shook his head and chuckled, “You know him, Manda. Boy is too curious for his own good”. The Little Titan looked like she wanted to say yes, but she also did not want to leave her father’s side. Manda gently pried her arms off his waist. “Why don’t we both look for him, and then we can all come back together”. Nessie nodded and took her father’s hand.  
  
Kong and Kraken gazed after the two as they left the lobby. “I heard she was kidnapped by humans, poor thing”. Kong then turned to the Titan next to him and rested his hand on Kraken’s arm. “My friend, how are you?”.  
  
The Kraken doesn’t smile. But he puts a hand over Kong’s. “I’m fine as can be. Thank you for asking, my Lord.” Kong nodded. “If you need anything, I’m here. We’ll find your children”. The Kraken looked away. 

There was a commotion. Scylla was cackling as she held back the flailing fire-spewing Titan with one hand and the opened bubbling bottle of wine in the other, while the MUTO held the opposing Titan by his shirt, confused.  
  
“Uncle Rodan, please stop!,” begged the young Titan behind the bird Titan and Scylla. “I don’t...I don’t want a fight, please”.  
  
“Dad! Stop embarrassing me. Methuselah just wanted to talk,” shouted the girl behind him. “Jesus, I can’t go anywhere with you”.  
  
Pulgasari pointed at Rodan, “Tell that rankless Titan to stay away from my little Tiamat before he brings her down to his level”  
  
Rodan ignited the floor in his rage which Scylla nonchalantly put out as Methuselah put up his feet on his chair to avoid it.  
  
“Your daughter is the same rank, you pompous, ego inflated maniac. Yet she has more sense than you. Don’t you fucking think you can insult Anguirus’s son in front of me? He is much more important and loved than you!”, the bird Titan yelled, his eyes ablaze in his rage.  
  
The Korean Titan scoffed, “Anguirus’s place in this hierarchy is a participation award. He wasn’t anything special”. He smirked at the bird demon. “Just like how you’re just a participatory pity fuck to the Alphas”. Rodan broke free from Scylla’s grip and slammed into Pulgasari.  
  
He lifted the smaller Titan by his neck. “Let me show you what this participatory fuck can do then. How about tearing you a new asshole?”  
  
“ **_ENOUGH!_ ** ”, barked Kong. The other Titans winced at the Alpha’s tone of voice. This was the strange thing about Kong. He was an Alpha, and yet he refused to be called a King or take duties as an Alpha would, preferring the solitude of Skull Island and caring (and dealing) with the other megafauna that lived there.  
  


He separated Pulgasari and Rodan. “You are **_Titans_** , and fathers at that, act like it,” Kong hissed. He turned to the two younger Titans. “Methuselah and Tiamat was it?”  
  
The bigger Titan muttered, “I-it’s Archie, sir” while the smaller one tilted her hips and said firmly, “I’m Gloria,”. The two looked at each other surprised while Kong’s eyebrows raised.  
  
Rodan turned to his godson and whispered, “Archie? _Really?_ ”. Pulgasari looked affronted, “Tiamat, baby! You’re a Titan, use your name given by the Queen Mother!”. The girl rolled her eyes and said, “I’ve gone by Gloria. I was _raised_ as Gloria, Dad. I’ll go by my chosen name, thanks”.  
  
Methuselah, awed at the other Titan’s courage, chuckled and said, “The scientists at Monarch call me Archie, because I pretended to be an island in Canada for a while. I like it...and I know Leviathan goes by Manda so...”. Rodan put a fond hand on the Titan’s head, (although he had to tip toe) “Then Archie it is”.  
  
There was a sound of condescending clapping. “Are we done?,” a voice drawled. They all turn to see a...strange sight. It was a trio of older looking men. But it also was one man because they moved in sync. They were dressed in different gold hues and they all walked towards the group.  
  
The Titans all bowed. Everyone but Kong, who narrowed his eyes, and Rodan who crossed his arms and looked away. Pulgasari threw a cruel grin his way.  
  
“Ghidorah,” Kong greeted the other Alpha coldly. “Inserting yourself where you’re not wanted”.  
  
“Ah Kong,” said Ghidorah’s first avatar, “encroaching on Our territory, I see. How gauche of you”. The two began a tense staring contest.  
  
One of Ghidorah’s avatars curiously stared at the two young Titans. Another went towards Rodan. The Golden Dragon grabbed the Fire Demon by the waist and said cheerfully, “Hello, Our darling mate”.  
  
Rodan grit out, “My King”, still not looking at the Alpha.  
  
Ghidorah leaned toward Rodan and whispered, “I have something urgent to tell you. But not here. I need you to be sitting down”. Rodan finally looked at Ghidorah, alarmed. The Alpha’s eyes were blood red, and Rodan remembered why he didn't look at Ghidorah directly. It was allowing you to fall under his spell. 

“What? What can be more important than Mothra sending out a death cry?”. Rodan began to squirm, “Also, let me go... _please_ ”. The Alpha does so, displeased.  
  
“It is imperative I talk with my mate, I’d like this room to clear”

Kong frowned, “If it’s about what I think it’s about, then we all deserved to hear it”.  
  
The golden Alpha growled in warning. Rodan scrubbed a hand over his face and sat down. “ _There_ . Now tell me. Before more Titans come and see this bullshit”.  
  
Ghidorah was not happy, but he sighed, “I guess we won’t be able to contain this information especially if the other Titans get here,” one of the avatars sat next to Rodan, who just rolled his eyes at Ghidorah’s antics.  
  
The main avatar ran a hand through his hair. “Our enemy seems to be targeting our children. I heard Rose and the Little One were taken?”  
  
At this, all snapped their attention to him. All but Kong, who shook his head. “The Little One is safe. I’ll explain more in detail since there seems to be something you really want to say”.  
  
Ghidorah narrowed his eyes at the other Alpha but he sighed. He then turned to give Rodan a pained look.  
  
“Our sons are missing. They were supposed to be here to surprise their mother, but the death cry happened. I’m sorry. I can’t reach them telepathically at all”.  
  
There was a tense silence, then Rodan collapsed in grief.  
  
\----  
  
 **_On a boat heading toward Infant Island:_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** Ishiro Serizawa stared at the pictures of Rose on his phone. He wondered if his little girl...well, not so little anymore. And she IS a Titan. Definitely not little. He found a picture where he had photographed a young Rose, in her Titan form, gnawing on her Titan Father’s tail. Judging by the pained look the King was throwing the camera’s way, he was letting it happen to keep the infant Titan happy. Ishiro loved this photo so much, he scanned it and made it their family wallpaper on all their devices, much to Rose and her other father’s chagrin.  
  
He turned to Dr. Ilene Chen who was glowering at him. Ishiro smiled innocently.  
  
“So,” grit the myth expert and resident biologist, “when were you going to tell me that you knew I was a Shobijin and that the GODDAMN KING OF ALL TITANS was a family friend of yours… AND that you have personally raised _Titanus Biollante_ ...oh my god **_Rose_ **_is Biollante_. Holy F-udge, how did I not notice!?”. She then glared at said Alpha Titan who just shimmied away from her gaze.  
  


“Rose matures like a human being, but she will stop aging at some point. I believe she is the most emotionally mature compared to her peers who are older, yes? And also, contact lenses exist, Ilene”. He motioned to Godzilla concentrating in trying to read a scientific textbook. Ishiro tsked and pulled the textbook away to reveal a steamy romance novel. Ilene blinked, rubbed her eyes, then blinked again.  
  
The King shrugged, “I like ‘trashy’ media. It’s really funny and sometimes, you encounter diamonds in trash heaps”.  
  
Ilene looked disappointed. “Yeah but that one sucks, _really_ bad”. Godzilla shrugged again, “Believe me, pulp novels in the fifties were worse. And I’ve seen my fair share of manga that make you question god. Trust me, this is tame in comparison”.  
  
Ishiro leaves the two to argue for a while and goes back to looking for messages that Rose would have left him before leaving on her journey to visit Mothra. It was supposed to be a festival on Infant Island, and Rose texted, “I’ll be home in a week. Don’t forget to eat. Tell the old dinosaur to get his ass off the ground and help you with work instead of sulking”. Ishiro shook his head. She then continued, “I love you, Dad. And I love the other old man. I’m so sorry”. He gripped his phone tighter. Did Rose send it when the attack happened?  
  
Suddenly, Godzilla tensed. Ilene looked over to the side of the boat where the other passengers had gathered and were chatting.  
  
“What’s wrong with you two?”  
  
Ilene turned to Ishiro. “He… it can’t be….but there are four other Titans on this boat….one of them is an Alpha”. She looked pained to only realize this now. Godzilla was clutching the edge of his seat, trying then and there not to transform in anger and confusion.  
  
Ishiro stood up and decided to check. Aside from the three of them, there were a few locals returning home from the mainland, the Captain, and seven tourists.  
  
A sulky young woman, next to another who could be her twin...but Ishiro has been around Titans enough to recognize that the lookalike was a Titan. Not one he recognized though. The two girls were next to a jovial, robust, Japanese man, with a quiet boy by his side and a lady sitting on the railing of the boat talking to an American with a younger man that could be his son. Ishiro knew the young man was a Titan too. 

So...this leaves the boy, the lady, and the robust Japanese man. Eyes were sure fire indicators as those never changed but...they could be wearing contacts.  
  
So he decided the best way was to confront them before Godzilla panicked and attacked them. Ishiro decided to properly greeted them. He bowed and said:  
“Blessed be to the Titan Lords, and I humbly greet an Alpha. I am Dr. Ishiro Serizawa of Monarch and my colleague that is scrambling toward us is Dr. Ilene Chen, a myth expert. My other companion is an Alpha and wants to verify if you are all friendly”  
  
The humans all flinched in shock, as expected, but the Titans? One of the twins tilted her head, confused. The young boy shuffled closer to his father, the young American scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and the jovial Japanese man instantly changed his demeanor. He straightened up and looked imposing and calculating. He eyed Ishiro up and down, then looked to see Ilene and Godzilla catch up.  
  
The robust man then smiled at the three of them. “Well met! Although I must say, it’s _weird_ hearing such formalities in English. Honestly it sounds pompous and embarrassing. I’d rather we speak our mother tongue. _Ne, Aniki_?”  
  
Godzilla frowned and concentrated, then he recognized the other Alpha. “ **_Gamera_ ** !? You bastard! Where have you been?!”. The two Alphas suddenly hugged.  
  
The twins rolled their eyes while the boy looked on confused and the lady laughed. The American turned toward Ishiro and Ilene and extended a hand. “Hi Dr. Serizawa. I’m Nick Totopolous of HEAT. I admire your work-”. Ilene grabbed Nick's hand and shook it profusely. “I _know_ of your work Dr. Totopoulos. We in Monarch are extremely grateful for the work you and your team has done! Why you have never joined us, we’ll never know”.  
  
Nick chuckled, “I...had my reasons”. He motioned to the Titan behind him. Ishiro looked at the tall Titan. Nick must have been very handsome when he was younger if his son looked like him. Ishiro knew without a doubt that this Titan and this man adopted each other. A parent knows in their heart. He hoped that his Rosie was okay.  
  
Gamera let go of Godzilla and rubbed his hands in glee. “So, introductions! I’m… uh… I guess I’m still an Alpha if the Queen Mother permits it. My name is Gamera, and my domain is guarding children” He turned and patted the young boy’s head. “This is my son, Toto,” the boy nodded shyly. “My bonded human friend Asagi Kusanagi,” the lady bowed, “and my adopted daughter, Iris and her bonded human sister, Ayana”. Iris raised a middle finger, Ayana elbowed her.  
  
Nick chuckled at the girls’ antics. “This is my son, Niko Junior”. He eyed Godzilla since Junior was nervously glancing at Godzilla. “He’s…”.  
  
“The Titan of New York,” said Godzilla, amused. “Hale, and well met, young man. It’s good to finally meet my namesake”.  
  
Junior’s eyes bugged out. “You don’t mind...sir?”.  
  


The Alpha shrugged, “You’re a decent boy. Kudos to his family”. He gave Nick a wry grin. Nick scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.  
  
Junior looked thoughtful about that. It looked like he wanted to say something but he decided to keep quiet instead.  
  
“Man, won’t our entrance be wild? Two Alphas, one missing for years, dragging our human families with us to this reunion,” Gamera mused. Ilene winced. Gamera continued, “ I bet some of the old fogeys would cause a shitstorm. Like Pulgasari. That one’s a piece of work”.  
  
“Titanus Pulgasari has an American daughter,” Ilene piped out.  
  
“No. No Way,” Godzilla flatly exclaimed.  
  
“Fortunately, she’s a nice girl according to our records”.  
  
Gamera laughed, “Miracles do happen then. I feel sorry for her for having an asshole like him as a dad”.  
  
Ishiro could see the outline of Infant Island looming closer.  
  
“Wanna see a party trick? Hey girls, wanna try cloaking this boat and see how close we can get to the Island without getting detected?” Gamera nudged Asagi. She rolled her eyes, “You just want to make a big entrance”. “Guilty!” laughed the Turtle Alpha.  
  
“You can do that?” Nick asked intrigued. Ilene had taken out her notebook and began jotting everything down.  
  
“Sure,” replied Asagi. “Iris, Ayana, and I can do it. It’s how it took you a while to notice us”  
  
The girls concentrated as the boat inched closer to shore.  
  
On Infant Island, Madison Russel awakens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT PULGASARI OR GLORIA OF COLOSSUS, HUH? Bet you also didn't expect Ghidorah to be touchy-feely or a lot of parental fears. 
> 
> I'm sorry but this is gonna be parental fears the fic (tm)
> 
> I'd love to hear your headcanons in the comments for the looks of the Kaiju. Shall I make a discord for this fic?

**Author's Note:**

> I do have face claims for each of the certain Titans but I need to know if anyone else do? Feel free to say hi or comment!


End file.
